


Borderline 边界线

by melnakuru, nix_this



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A Very Fluffy Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, Tony Fucking Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_this/pseuds/nix_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>性。有<em>感情</em>的性。还有，拳交。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline 边界线

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Borderline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280425) by [nix_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_this/pseuds/nix_this). 



> Thanks to 萌汗药掌柜 for her beta.

“Tony？”Steve从摊开在床单上发抖的Tony上面某个地方问道。他眨眨眼。眨了好几次。模糊，模糊，聚焦——就是 _那儿_ 。

Steve的脸乱七八糟的涨红着，如果有人曾经好奇过美国队长在像个特别爱国的GV明星一样进行过马拉松舔穴之后看上去是什么样子的，反正，答案是 _真他妈的辣爆了_ 。他的双眼朦胧模糊，脸颊和脖子上都有一片片的红晕，金色的头发像是乱糟糟的蒲公英毛一样蓬在他头上。他妈的太神奇了，对吧？

“嗯嗯嗯嗯，”Tony机灵地说，这声音里是有句话的。就在某个地方。Jarvis大概一个小时左右就能开发出一本被操翻的Tony对英语词典，但这绝对是犯罪级别的浪费时间和资源，还不如去给那套盔甲拉皮条呢。所以他摇了摇头让自己清醒一点，重新试了一次。“怎么？”

“我 只是——”Steve结巴了，看着自己的手，然后重新看向Tony。他在盯着Tony看，手臂弯曲压在Tony大腿上让他在他视线下打开，不知怎么只用他 天杀的手肘就稳稳撑住了自己。他正打量着Tony被舔开的屁股，就好像他难以置信自己刚刚用舌头把Tony变成了啜泣颤抖着的乱糟糟一滩，但他们还有大把 大把的时间可以考虑接下来要做什么。这可太天真了。他们是复仇者。他们 _复仇_ ——先发制人，如果他们运气好的话——这就意味着他们一直在待命。任何时候。通讯器任何时候都可能响起，他们就得跳过爱爱时间了，又一次地，去对抗毁灭机器人，或是闪亮屁股的独角兽，或是Thor他娘的表哥的女仆的儿子，他只是有一点困惑，并不是真的 _那么_ 邪恶。就像是简易版Loki，有着他所有的阴谋但只有一半的恶毒。

所 以，Steve在盯着他看。Tony太习惯被盯着看了，根本不会因此感到自觉，但看可不是做，而做才是Tony真心想继续下去的事情，ASAP，现在，拜 托了。对。最好是在那不可避免的“请从那满清人手里救出我的小猫哦说到小猫我是指那想把你的脸啃下来的东西”召唤复仇者集合之前。

（Tony觉得自己把盔甲设计成有头盔的真是要谢天谢地，因为钢铁侠的盔甲似乎像磁铁一样能吸引看起来可爱不显眼却想把他的脸啃下来的东西。在场者包括在内，虽然Steve这么做的时候他并不怎么介意。）

他们两个都很幸运，因为Tony在采取主动方面简直是个棒极了。这是他最主要的特色之一。Tony

Stark：创造的天才，全是臭钱，性感到死，把他妈的及时行乐精神发挥在了全美利坚众国。

他等待着，尽可能的有耐心（在普通情况下还更耐心一点但Tony有着把那情况压榨到它啜泣着求他放过它为止的天赋）。他在压在他大腿上的重量下扭动着——而且对，wow，Steve相当 _强壮_ ——然后Steve的视线对上了他的，依然有一点朦胧，眼皮沉重，但却那么该死的亲切，有存在感，完完全全 _Steve_ 的样子，让Tony有点想因为完全不同的理由而扭动起来。取而代之他微笑了起来。缓慢，挑逗的微笑，就像让他得到了《名利场》封面的那个微笑，但这一次他是真心的。“想让我给你看看该从哪开始吗？大家伙？”他问，一只修剪整齐的指甲描绘着自己下唇的弧线。

Steve 迅速吸了一口气，真的，这很可爱，他居然还能像这样脸红，虽然他都已经和Tony Fucking Stark交往了几乎一年了。但这近乎一年内他肯定也学到了一些无耻和享乐主义和及时行乐，因为他点了点头，视线依然死死盯在Tony手上。“好的，”他 说，“拜托了。给我看吧。”

Tony 从来都不是会拒绝在观众面前表演的那种人，他的手滑下自己胸膛，轻轻拂过自己的乳头，因为Steve是个乳首控，而看着它们在Tony工作起的茧子下变硬 会让他非常激动。它们确实硬了，Steve叹了一口气，完全在计划之中，然后重心向前移去好像想尝一尝一样“啊，啊！”Tony警告，膝盖戳进Steve 侧腹把他推了回去。

Steve放松了下来，好笑地看了Tony一眼。“我还以为这次应该是我主动的，”他说，舔着自己的嘴唇，就好像他还能在自己舌头上尝到Tony，还想要更多。这 _永远_ 都不会让Tony烦的。

“稍息，士兵，”Tony说，而不是在他嗓子里呜咽着要出来的那声恳求，真的，这种等级的自控力绝对值得某种特别嘉奖或是战地升职了。他绝对能摆出Stark少校的庄严样子。在正确的情况下。大概。“今晚我们有别的任务目标。”他在短暂停顿，享受Stern议员把 _那个_ 勋章挂在他身上的脑内之后说。“现在注意看示范，不然我就命令你在大宅内跑圈。全裸。”

“Yes，sir。”Steve大笑，重心重新落了回去打算享受演出。“我会乖乖的。”

那 个，就是那个——Steve的笑声——那就是为什么他们现在在这么做的很大一部分原因。这让Tony想要蜷缩到Steve的体内，把自己完全打开尽可能多 地接受他，还依然很贪婪，因为他以前从来没真的有过什么人能在床上一起笑。他也从没真的觉得他会想要这样。直到Steve。

就算是Pepper都没能让他关闭自己完全享受——虽然他确实有享受到，绝不要以为他没有——但他还是很敏锐兴奋而且开关无情地 _开着_ ，直到要把此时此刻和他脑内其它所有的东西分开很困难，而他私下一直恐惧着他可能会说出什么，或做出什么，无法形容的 _Tony_ 式的事情，导致一切都会在他有机会尝试之前就结束了。

当然了，这差不多就是事情发生的样子。

但 Steve只会在Tony对枕头碎碎念着数学公式的时候大笑。他不介意Jarvis做笔记，甚至也不太在意Tony略过事后余韵去检查哪些笔记，然后消失 到工作室里去开始记录和运行图表。就算他一直在牢骚抱怨Tony需要吃饭睡觉和其它那种平庸的狗屎，Steve其实喜欢Tony。作为 _Tony_ 的他。Tony是个天才，他有着好几个学位可以证实这点；在他看到什么好事的时候他能发现，如果他错过这个在他们还维持关系的时候，得到他能得到的一切的机会，他就是个傻瓜了。

所以，当Steve两晚前，各种羞涩微笑，带着那种不可思议的可爱脸红来找他的时候，半开玩笑地问着还有没有什么是Tony _没_ 做过的…

反正，在迅速扫过重要幻想之后——是好东西，不是新发展出来的那个，令人尴尬到他死都不会给人发现的喜欢搂搂抱抱的性癖——Tony的答案很简单：

Tony 相信Steve，不管是在床上还是在战场上。彻头彻尾地相信他。尽管Steve有时候碰他的方式就好像他担心Tony没有盔甲就会坏掉一样。他或许不是个 超级士兵，但Tony是个相当坚强的人。看在操他妈的老天爷份上，他可是在连在汽车电池上的情况下做出了个天杀的反应堆。在个山洞里。他还能接受更多。他 还想接受更多。他只是需要证明这点。

而且Steve有着无比惊人的双手。

Tony躺在床上，舔舔嘴唇，瞟了一眼那双搁在他大腿上的手。很大，强壮，晒成了古铜色，没有伤疤。美好。能干。 _Steve_ 的 手。他颤抖了，浑身上下充满了期待和渴望，这本来会让他跑去找瓶酒和几百个亲密的伙伴的，但那是在Yinsen和盔甲向他展示了更多的东西之前。在复仇者 之前。在Steve之前。他因为这念头兴奋了起来，抬头透过睫毛看着Steve。“你总是很乖，”他嘲笑着说，“我只想要你听话。”

Steve好笑的噗了一声。“五十步，百步。”Steve的拇指是让人分心的东西中最棒的那种，在Tony大腿内侧的皮肤上画着很小的圈圈。那就是说表演要继续了，在他真的失去控制恳求Steve还是用肉棒塞满他吧之前。这样，虽然完全不是件坏事，并不在今夜的议程上。

“或 者学生终于超过了师父，”他提出，抛了个媚眼。他一只手掐住自己的乳头直到发疼，故意无助地拱起背，直到Steve因为努力控制住自己都开始抽搐。他的另 一只手轻轻抚下自己腹部，轻柔到如果这只手不是自己的就会发痒了。他的阴茎很硬。当然很硬了；在和赤裸裸的和美国队长一起在床上的情况下，你的阴茎最好是 硬的，不然你就有什么问题了。他友善地撸了它一下，然后继续轻抚下去，抚过他大腿和胯部连接的腹股沟，用指尖蹭过Steve的指关节，高兴地听到他轻轻抽 了一口气的声音，然后继续了下去，从他睾丸下柔软光滑的皮肤一直描画到最终停在他紧紧收缩着的洞口。

他以自己的手指挑逗着洞口边缘，那里依然因为Steve的舌头而柔软湿润，因为之前的前戏刚刚好松到足以让他抚过的时候吸进他指尖的肉垫。“天啊，Steve，”他说，就仅仅玩弄着边缘，“我这里还因为你而湿着呢，还松到足够吃下更多东西。”

Steve颤抖了。他的眼睛颜色极深，几乎只剩下瞳孔地看着Tony把自己的食指埋至第一个关节。“Tony，你——”

“他 妈的性感得要死了，我知道的，宝贝儿。”Tony咧嘴笑着捅得更深了。现在是两个指节了，他已经能感到痛了。“你觉得我只用你的唾液能插多少？两根手指？ 三根？”他把腿张得更开了，几乎碰翻了忘记重新平衡自己身体的Steve。他又在盯着Tony看了，这视线的重量像是盔甲一样压在了他身上；他同时感觉到 了自己既强大又公正又有价值。“操，”他喘息，“如果你保证永远继续那么看我我就把我自己的拳头干吞下去。”

“Tony，”Steve低沉迫切地说，就好像他在用一声耳语拯救世界还是什么的。或许他能做到；他 _毕竟_ 是美国队长。“不，Tony。我想要——”

三 根手指了。就只有他和Steve的唾液，如果不是他整个下午都期待地带着那肛塞的话这就已经深到会受伤了。“Yeah，”他说，弯曲手指重新刮下来，呻吟 着感到那波快感像是触电一样震撼了他全身（这和上次他意外踏进了Thor的闪电攻击的路径中的那次非常的相似。但是，你懂的，这 _很棒_ ）。“来吧，Steve，我想要你来。”

Steve 鼻翼扩大了一下。Tony看着Steve的肌肉收缩，欣赏得入迷到脚趾都紧蜷了，他让自己跪了起来。Steve伸手去拿润滑剂的时候手都在抖，急切到撒了 一些在黑色的丝绸床单上。Tony喜欢他展现出的这幅画面，深色的布料映衬着Steve的皮肤，描绘着他的轮廓让他看起来就像Tony在大宅四处都能找到 的废纸上的精巧人像涂鸦一样。

“这就对了，”Tony细声说，“把它们弄湿。把我弄湿。感觉要棒极了。”他重新把自己的手指推了进去，为了占位也为了提醒自己接下来会是什么。这念头让他呻吟出声。“棒极了。”

Steve终于抚过Tony洞口时，他的手已经湿透往下滴了。他向前倾身，把Tony的一条腿抬上了肩膀。“像这样？”他问，声音粗糙紧张。

“嗯嗯，”Tony叹了口气，完全抽出自己的手指，把Steve的引了进去。“就像这样，yeah。用两根开始吧。两根我没问题。”

在 一个队伍里并且知道彼此的优点和弱点最好的事情之一就是Steve信得过他的话。两根强壮的钝器毫不犹豫地推了进去，让Tony相当开心。在一段关系里最 好的事情之一就是Steve清楚地知道怎么按准Tony的开关。说得更明白一点就是清楚他的前列腺在哪里，见鬼啊——这太棒了。简直了不起。

Tony 懒得抑制自己的呻吟。Steve喜欢他多出声而Jarvis反正也全都听过了。“Yeah。Yeah，fuck，”他哀鸣，扭动着自己的屁股把自己穿在 Steve的手指上，让他插得更深。“再重点，就像那样。操，你太惊人了。干什么都他妈的棒极了。真希望你能一直在我身体里面，就像那样。”

Steve把这当成是让他再加上一根手指的暗示，湿嗒嗒地滴着润滑剂，用短暂迅速的抽插打开Tony的身体。

“天啊Tony，你真——”Steve咬住下唇阻止自己说出Tony真什么，这样很好，真的。很完美。Tony说出来的话就足够两人份的了。Steve的另一个优点就是他 _喜欢_ 听Tony说话，但在他受够了的时候也绝对会心甘情愿地把舌头捅进Tony喉咙里。Tony可以利用这战术。美国队长，战略天才。也他妈的是个非凡的接吻高手。

既 然想到了这种好事，他顺便就把Steve用腿勾了下来，捧住他的脸让他们两个都闭嘴了一分钟。Steve的嘴又热又湿又脏，和他海报男孩的形象正相反。 Tony能在Steve的吻中尝到一丝薄荷的味道，想起Steve准备好晚上睡觉的样子他努力抑制住了自己的笑容。他在上床之前刷了牙，因为 _当然了_ 他肯定刷了——一整个晚上都用舌头对自己的男朋友的屁股做一些肮脏，绝妙，惊人的事情也不是不注意卫生的借口。Tony咬住Steve的下唇，在他手上研磨着下体来表示自己的欣赏。

Steve 咬了回来，重到有点疼。Tony挣扎开来，舔了舔明天会肿起来的这块。Steve的双唇鲜红肿胀，他治愈的速度那么快真是该死的太可惜了。但至少现 在，Tony可以欣赏Steve下巴上的胡茬擦伤，而且也会记住身为制造这些伤口的人的感觉。（顺带一提，过目不忘的本事 _赞极了_ 。每个人都该有的。）

“我 想——”Tony开口，然后停了下来。Steve又在读他了，就好像那血清除了明显的身体上的天赋以外还给了他读心的能力一样。第四根手指滑至第一个指 节，滑润，确切，如果他该好好佩服Steve同时做很多事情的能力的话，那就是现在了，他甚至没注意到Steve去拿更多的润滑油。这感觉很好。很巨大。 Steve的小拇指节差不多刚好两厘米粗，Tony能确切地感觉到加进来的每一微米，充满着他。他紧闭上双眼，让自己单纯地去感受，谢天谢地他们放弃了手 套而是选择了皮肤直接接触的热度。“Oh fuck，wow，yeah，”他哽咽着说。

“Tony？”Steve听起来很担心，这不行…这绝对不行。他咽了一口唾沫逼自己睁开了眼睛。

Steve的眉毛都皱在了一起。“我弄疼你了。”他说，焦虑地仔细看着Tony的表情。他动了一下，似乎打算从Tony体内抽出来，而Tony胡乱把手伸了下去抓住他的手腕，让他不能离开。

“不要，”他说，“别停。”

Steve摇了摇头。“Tony，”他说，眼睛都因为担忧瞪大了。“我不能——”

Tony 伸手捂住了Steve的嘴。“只要…给我一分钟就好了。天啊，Steve，我发誓我想要这个。这很棒，我能感觉到你他妈的伸到最深处了。“他在喋喋不休 了，他知道自己在喋喋不休，但他必须要让Steve明白才行。他挤了一下Steve的手腕，逼迫自己放松下来。”相信我。“他的手落在了自己依然硬挺挺地 靠在小腹上的阴茎上。Steve的视线自动地跟着他的动作，然后从牙缝里吸了口气看着Tony捋着自己。

“我 想要这个，”Tony再次说了一遍，声音里充满了孤注一掷以至于字与字之间都模糊了。“我想要你。我想要让自己唯一能感受到的东西就是你。我想要看到你在 我体内时脸上的表情，因为我敢打赌那会很惊人，你他妈的帅呆了你不能现在他妈的停下来——”他咬紧牙关阻止继续滔滔涌出的话，吞入更多Steve的手，已 经插入了四根手指，每一点点的不适都是值得的，因为这是Steve，是他们，他需要这个。

Steve颤抖了。“好吧。”他终于说，手臂的紧张感松弛了一些。他倾下身用鼻子拱着Tony的喉咙，交替着发出安抚的声音和轻轻扫过一吻。“好。但…如果太多了的话你一定得告诉我。”他直视了Tony的视线，眼神平稳认真。“你一定要保证。”

Tony把到嘴边的一句大概毫无眼力见儿的对他自己信守承诺记录的嘲讽吞了回去，点点头。“嗯，”他说，松开了他紧握着Steve手腕的手，将其抬起拂开了Steve额头上的头发。“嗯，我保证。”

作为回答Steve的微笑柔软甜美，直直戳中了Tony，看着自己的话就这样被接受了，而不是先通过无数的Tony式胡说八道探测器，和他过去的历史比较后被发现不够格。Tony说“信任我”Steve就会信任他。“过来，”他耳语，手指插进Steve的头发把他拉近。

这 一次他们的吻要轻柔多了——嘴唇和舌头懒洋洋地探索着彼此。Steve把Tony按进床单里，把他的膝盖折到胸口上——亿万富翁的天才，比你想象中的更柔 韧——用自己身体的重量压住Tony让他维持这个姿势，手指缓慢而温柔地在Tony的小穴里进进出出。温柔到了让Tony无法承受的地步，那动作跟胀满感 和压力比起来几乎感觉不到。Tony在他们的吻间叹了口气，跨部以和Steve的舌头爱抚他的相同的节奏律动着。

“感 觉怎么样？”等他们分开呼吸的时候Steve问道。他跪了起来，抬起肩膀让Tony的腿继续搭在上面，伸手去拿更多的润滑油。他具现化了Tony自从十三 岁发现了父亲私藏的美国队长纪念品以来一切的性幻想。无瑕的皮肤紧绷在会让健美运动员嫉妒哭的肌肉上，每个凸起和凹陷都以高清晰度地展现在Tony面前任 他欣赏，细节锋锐到几乎没法一次性看清。完美，真的。而且能和他互动就更棒了。Tony不需要 _想象_ 那些粗壮的手指脱下手套撑满他的感觉。他 知道。他知道它们有多温暖，知道什么部位因为Steve咬指甲的习惯而起了茧子。他知道在Steve往手上挤更多的润滑剂的时候它们会如何滑溜，因为它们 正在推进，光滑湿润，就在此时此刻。他知道它们可以怎样在他体内扭动磨蹭着他的前列腺，让他吊在高潮的边缘长达几个小时——已经几个小时了吗？不，不，还 没有，但他可以做到，以前做到过以后也想要再次做到——而且真的，Steve怎么能期待Tony能把这些事以 _言语_ 来形容。

但 他还是试了，因为满足Steve的愿望总是值得他努力的。“这感觉——”他在Steve转了一下手腕进入更里面的时候喘了口气，“哦操，感觉好满。就好像 到处都是你，耶稣啊，再那么干一次——yeah，yeah，来啊。再重点。”Tony扭动挣扎着，而Steve照做了。“感觉很不同，我知道这会不同的。 这样才说的通。你的肉棒又没有关节再说那会很奇怪的，但我能感觉到它们，简直到处都是。”Steve的手插得更深了，在Tony的体内燃起了新的一阵极乐 的颤抖。Tony挺起背来迎合他，贪婪地想要更多。“还有套子，”他继续喋喋不休，“有螺纹的套子。我们必须得试试。为什么我没还没试过？我要给你买个阴 茎环，有铆钉的，我们要买些玩具然后——oh fuck，别停——”

Steve从胸腔里发出一阵轻笑，然后弯腰做了那种“舌头捅进喉咙”就是说Tony可以别再说了的事。“我不会的，”他一边抬身一边说，“你…？”

Tony集中精神保持用鼻子呼吸，然后点点头。“嗯，”他说，声音简直可以算是尖细。他清了清嗓子重新试了一次，“我准备好了。”

Steve侧开身，摸索着润滑油。他的手在抖。这…令人惊讶地相当火辣。Tony本来就知道他会享受这个的——他的春梦，对吧？但知道Steve就在他身边，投入到都因为渴望而 _发抖_ 了，这让一阵暖流从他的阴茎流入他小腹中，强烈到足以盖住Steve的手在他屁股里造成的满涨和钝痛。

“我想要你看着。”Tony突然说。

Steve扬起一边眉毛表示疑问。

“当你那么做的时候，”Tony解释，他伸下手去抚摸他被撑开的洞口边缘，撑到极限湿润地裹在Steve手上。他颤抖了。“我想要你看着我把你完全吞下去。我想要在你让我射出来的时候看着你的脸。”

“耶稣啊， _Tony_ 。”Steve 低声吐出，脸颊涨红双眼朦胧了起来。乳头和淫语，每次都管用。Tony希望这不会变，希望Steve的脸红和兴奋点会像他的道德和力量一样固定不变。他希 望Steve永远会这样叫他的名字，就差一点就可以说是无助的语调。要不是他觉得Steve得因此杀了他的话他能把这设置成他妈的手机铃声。

Tony 的腿从Steve肩上滑下，用膝盖把他往旁边顶了顶，让他和自己对齐。他大张双腿，把Steve夹在中间。Tony爱死了Steve晒成金色的皮肤在自己 橄榄肤色旁边的对比。他目光直视的是自己的阴茎，坚硬，往他腹肌上滴答着，然后是Steve，弯腰倾在自己手臂上往Tony身体深处进发。Steve依照 Tony的请求茫然又着迷地看着自己的手缓缓沉进去。这张图像Tony也会永远保存在脑内。

当 Steve的拇指盖在食指下伸进来的时候他感觉到了，他当然感觉到了。它引起了一阵钝痛，就算有那么多润滑油也没用，但这是那种熬夜时间太长，喝掉太多杯 Jarvis惊人的意大利咖啡然后终于穿过了疲劳的迷雾，到达了一切事情都能说通的那个地方的那种畅快的疼痛。Tony呻吟着让自己保持不动，在痛苦下努 力呼吸着，他知道这会值得的。

“还好吗？“”Steve问，手下缓慢的插入动作暂停了。

Tony点头。“我很好，“他说，”继续下去。“

“好的。“Steve的声音轻柔到只是耳语，语调简直是崇敬的。

现 在到关节了。关节加拇指。关节加拇指一起按在他的前列腺上，不是在Steve为他做前戏时那种挑逗的抚摸，也不是在Steve操他时那种有节奏的重重撞 击，而是一种持续稳定的压力。疼痛和快感——二者锐利的连续爆发在Steve的手强行推过他本能地紧缩的括约肌时串联重叠着——在他体内激出火花，让线路 交错，信号搅乱，从Tony口中成为一声高昂的哭腔流出。

“Oh fuck，oh fuck，oh fuck——“Tony胯部抽动着，把Steve的手推得更深。”天啊，Steve，操。就是这样——哦 _天啊_ ，你在我 _体内_ 。“他气喘吁吁地颤抖着大笑，大脑试图处理这太满和太棒的矛盾，身体努力适应着这侵犯，让他有点异常兴奋了。

Steve静止了下来，目光震惊地在Tony的脸和他紧紧卡住他手腕把他的手固定在原位的洞口之间移动。依然很棒，依然他妈的完美极了。Tony知道Steve的手比他的阴茎要大——天才，记得吧？——但这…哦操，这比他一切的想象都还要多。

“告诉我你的感受，”他哽咽说出，想要听到Steve的声音来稳住自己。他感觉像是喝醉了一样，香槟和威士忌杂加的生日聚会那种醉法，从他上次这么失去控制以来都 _好几个月_ 了。

“很紧，”Steve说，声音极低。“你真 _紧_ Tony。”他弯了一下手，Tony战粟了，紧紧闭上眼睛。“很烫，我能感觉到你在我周围颤动。天啊， _Tony_ ，你感觉太棒了。”

“Yeah，”Tony呼出一口气。“你感觉也很棒。很巨大。我没法——我的大脑——总之很棒。这太多了但 _很棒_ 。”他睁开眼睛水汪汪地凝视着Steve，伸下手去握住自己的阴茎，在另一种级别的知觉覆盖他的时候后吞下一声尖叫。“摸摸你自己，”他说，手下做起了示范，“摸你自己，然后跟我说话。继续说话就行了。”

Steve再次大笑。一边遵从命令一边关节再次蹭过Tony的前列腺。“我以为你才是多话的那个。”他说。

“啊，”Tony说，隐隐约约因为自己还能把字词串成连贯的话而感到惊奇，更别说还企图风趣一点了。“作为拳交受方，我觉得要求手插在我屁股里的男人给我一点反馈是我应得的权限。”

美 国队长不会这样蠢笑，匆忙尴尬并且真心诚意。和那大男子气概的形象与宣传不符。但Steve Rogers会这么做，在他开口说话的时候Tony还能在他声音中听见逗留的笑意。“你想要什么都可以，Tony。什么都可以。”他随着自己话语的节奏撸 动着自己的阴茎。”我从没见过你想这样。你真——太…你对我的影响，Tony。你不可能会知道。”

“我知道，”Tony说，晃动着胯部浅浅操着自己的手。“我能看到。”

Steve 摇头，撸动的动作更重了。“不。”他在Tony体内的手蜷了一下。“你不能——我从未——”他停了下来，看着Tony在他拳头上翻腾着。他再次向内弯起手 指，而Tony扭动着，完完全全感官负荷过多到无法把这感觉区分为什么能辨别出好坏的东西。“耶稣啊，Tony。 _Tony_ 。你太惊人了。”

Tony喘着气，笨拙仓促地挤压着自己的阴茎。他很接近了；就算在这 _一切_ 都太多的感觉造成的迷乱下他也能认出那前兆。他的双球很紧并提高了，他的手每一下动作都在他整根脊椎里回荡，而Steve的手在他体内相当沉重， _挤压挤压挤压胀满棒极了_ ，天啊，到处都是。而且Steve还在继续说话，就像他保证过一样，因为Steve说到做到。一直都是。

“你 变得更紧了，耶稣啊，这怎么可能？你要为我高潮了吗？Tony？你会让我也感到这个吗？”Steve的呼吸顿住了，而Tony能感到自己整个身体都像是回 音一样跟着颤抖。“我想要看到。像你说过一样。我想要看到那个然后我想要让你看到我。我想要我们，就像这样，天啊，一直这样。Tony，Tony——”

Steve 的声音卡在了他名字上。Tony整个身体都挺起痉挛着，熊熊燃烧的快感和Steve的话淹没了他。他大喊出声，一半是Steve的名字一半是野兽般的吼 叫，混乱得就算是Jarvis都没法把意义解析出来。粘稠的热量盖满了他的手和小腹。在他的高潮的强度让他视线变暗之前他最后看到的是Steve，看着 Tony崩溃以口型呼唤他的名字。他最后听到的是Steve紧跟他高潮的喘息声。

***

他肯定昏迷了一分钟，或许是十分钟。超负荷后系统重启，天啊，这以后他再也不能嘲笑Jarvis了。Steve正倾在他身上，专注地端详着他的脸，手仔细从Tony被操坏的身体里抽出。出来的时候要容易多了，但Tony无法压制住在Steve伴着一声湿漉漉的 _噗_ 拔出时，因为那种现在变得陌生了的空虚感而啜泣出声。

“还好吗？“Steve问他，伸缩舒展着自己刚刚重获自由的拳头。

Tony点头。“我只是…嗯。“他扭动着，一阵钝痛在他下半身扩散。他明天会有感觉的。或许甚至要持续几天。这念头奇特的…令他安心。他对Steve抬头微笑，”你好啊。“

Steve也缓慢温暖地笑了。“你也好。“

Tony 鼓起勇气来象征性地努力企图坐起来，在整个身体都抗议下呻吟了一声重新瘫回枕头上。“我觉得我不能动了，”他笑道，“至少一年都动不了了。Jarvis得 把我所有的工作相关东西通过Pepper送来，然后你可以对复仇者宣布我再也不能复仇了，因为我被操得太狠了。”

“Thor的心会碎的。”Steve干巴巴地说。他迅速吻了一下Tony的额头站起身来。Tony因为自己能让美国队长跌跌撞撞地走向浴室而感到相当骄傲。和Tony Stark来一发，比超级士兵血清更有力。Fuck yeah。

但最惊人的是？Tony不认为是性让Steve回到床上来的。

反正不只是性。

天啊，他真心希望不会把这给搞砸了。

 _fin_


End file.
